Party Time
by gonnabeawritersomeday
Summary: Bella is Sam's little sister. She just wants a little fun. When Jared imprints on her will things get crazy or will they get better? I adopted this from aliciatanksley. :D
1. Chapter 1

**a/n; I adopted this story from aliciatanksley and the first seven chapters aren't written by me :) i think this is an awesome story :) I haven't really altered the chapters accept I did some spelling and that :D **

**lori' :)  
**

_**Chapter 1-- the party **_

Hello my name is Bella Uley. I live with my brother Sam and his wife Emily. My mom died a few years back and I've never met my dad. I'm officially 18 today.

I am so happy to be a legal adult. We are having a pool party and a bonfire tonight to celebrate. I can't wait!

"Emillllllllyyyyyyy" I yelled down the stairs.

"What Bella I am trying to get all this food ready you know the boys are pigs" Emily yelled back laughing.

"I know but I can't find my bathing suit! Do you know where it is?" I yelled back down. She knew I had been running around for an hour trying to find it.

I waited what seemed like 20 minutes when it was really only 1.

"Yea I threw it in the wash" She yelled from the laundry room.

What!? Why didn't she tell me earlier and saved me all the running and searching! I ran down the stairs only to almost hit her coming up them with a bucket of laundry.

"Here miss impatient" she laughed as I grabbed the basket and started throwing everything on the floor. She had this look across her face that made me want to laugh. It was a cross between holding in laughter and looking sorry she took my bathing suit to wash it.

"Here it is" I said holding it up "thank god" I said as I ran to my room to put it was red with gold random writing on it. The bottoms were boy cut shorts and the top was two little triangles that covered just enough. I came out of my room and heard a tapping foot. I turned to see none other than my big brother standing there with a disapproving look on his face.

"What is that!?!?" He almost yelled. I could tell he was trying to keep calm. He was slightly shaking.

"What Sam? This is my bathing suit. You know the thing you put on to swim in." I said with a mocking tone.

"I mean where is the rest of it. You know the part that cover all of your virtue" He was starting to get pissed at my attitude.

I looked down at the cute suit and said "Sam I am 18 now, you have no say. Sorry big bro." I laughed but he just started to shake more. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"At least put on a wrap or sun dress please. I don't need the guys drooling all over my barely legal little sister." Stupid over protective big brother I said in my head.

"Fine, if I do that will I be able to have a party without you commenting on me please?" I asked.

"yes but as long as you take it off when you get in the water and put it on when you get out of the water" Fair enough I thought.

"sure big bro, whatever you say" and with that I was off to my room again to put on my red sun dress.

"eeeemmmmmiiiillllllyyyyy" I whined because I couldn't find that either.

"It's in your bottom drawer to the left" she yelled back up. Sam must of told her.

"thanks" I yelled back as I grabbed my favourite sun dress and put it on. Hmm not bad I thought as I looked in the mirror before heading back down the hall and down the stairs. I saw sam in the living room check to see if I had it on. When he saw that I did he returned to what he was doing.

I walked into the kitchen "hey em need any help?"

"yes please!" She laughed holding out the biggest bowl of potato salad for me to hold while she grabbed 2 equally as big bowls of chips and salad.

"ok who do you think we are feeding an army" I laughed.

"yes actually the way your brother and his friends eat you would think we were feeding the united states army" She laughed back

"hey" I heard a round of men yell off from the doorway.

I poked my head around and yelled "you know we love you" and heard laughing coming towards the kitchen.

"of course and we love you guys too" I heard my brother chuckle walking to Emily to help.

I hadn't met most of my brother's friends yet and I was going to meet them today. He was always saying how they were dangerous and I shouldn't be around such morons who cant control their anger. I always thought he just didn't want one of them to fall for me. I was gorgeous of course. brown russet skin, long black hair to my butt, big beautiful blue eyes (the only thing I inherited from my mom who was not quilette), long lean legs. I was freaking hot if I do say so myself. We started to walk out back as I heard the too familiar voice of billy black and his son Jacob.

"Jake what do you mean you broke the door?" Billy was starting to get pissed

"I mean I didn't mean to do it dad I had to get out of the house before..... oh hey bells" he said looking kind of panicked like he had said something I shouldn't hear.

"hey Jake wakey' I ran to him to hug him. as soon as I got to him he held up his arms to stop me. I just looked at him devastated that my best friend wouldn't hug me.

then I realized that I used his nick name I gave him like forever ago. "oops sorry Jake didn't mean to" I told him.

"thanks for realizing" he laughed then he picked me up into a bone crushing hug. I swear I thought I heard someone growl. when he put me down he ruffled my hair in he got a smack on the head that seemed to hurt me more than him. as soon as I hit him I yelped in pain and I was surrounded by my brother, Emily, Jake, and 3 other people I have never seen before. I was clutching my hand to my chest when my brother ran over and grabbed me and sat me down.

"let me see, bella I can't look at it if you are holding it to your chest. now let me see." and so with that I let him look at it. I was fine it was just bruised.

"see now this is why I said never to hit Jake because he is hard headed" he was laughing and it got me to giggle.

"alright let me get back to my party" I told him as I stood up. as I sat there and watched the men's eyes follow me from where I stood to where the pool was I thought I would have a little fun with the men. I stopped by a lounge chair next to the pool and started to slowly undo the ties of my sun dress. I saw at least 4 pairs of mouths drop. then I slowly started to pull it off over my head slowly shaking my hair after I got the dress off. then I heard a whistle and I swear I heard 3 people growl. I must be out of my mind. I turned my back to the guys and slowly bent forward to take my shoes off. then I heard a couple people get up. I turned around to see 3 men walking towards me from 3 different ways. the first to get to me was Jake he had this look on his face that said you need to put that back on. then my brother reached me the look on his face was priceless it actually made me giggle. all I said was "I'm 18 now big bro, I can wear what I want and im gonna get in the pool." and he stopped dead in his tracks. the last guy was let just put it this way "hot" he was tall, muscular, short black hair, and did I mention he was half naked with a pair of cutoff shorts.

"hi I'm jared" he came up to me and said.

"bella Uley" I blushed back

sam had his thinking face on. I noticed jared was staring at me like a blind man seeing again. it started to scare me so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I stepped behind sam's back. suddenly it sounded like jared was growling and it made me jump. I was terrified. suddenly I was being thrown into the pool from someone who grabbed me from behind. "ahhhhhhhhhh" was all I could get out before hitting the water.

I felt someone grab my hand and drag me to the surface while I was gasping. I was choking up water when I realized seth had thrown me in the water. he was on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. I got up and started walking towards him. I yelled every profanity I could think of. then I felt warm arms grab me around the waist to hold me back. "let me go!"

"no, I think I'll just hold on to you for now so you don't kill seth" I heard jared say.

after I calmed down I turned to face jared.

"can you let me go now?"

he looked upset by something but let me go. "thanks" I said.

then I got out of the pool and started walking towards the table to get a towel.

"hey bells" I heard sam call from across the yard.

"what?" I yelled back.

"we are gonna head towards the beach for the bonfire, dry off and meet us there. do you need to have anyone stay with you to walk you down?"

I was about to answer when I heard jared yell "I'll make sure she gets there safe".

I gave sam this look like please don't leave me alone with him right now. but of course sam didnt get it. so I started to dry off as I walked back to my sun dress and shoes. I was determined to not be left alone with jared. I havent been able to look in his eyes because to tell you the truth he was very intimidating and very very large.

as soon as I was dry I was putting my dress on when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I jumped and turned only to fall back into the pool. when I stood up I was pissed. I looked at jared through my hair and yelled "why don't you just leave me alone" and stormed into the house slamming the door shut behind me hoping that he would just go to the beach. I ran upstairs and changed really quick into some dry warm clothes and went downstairs to the door. when I opened the door there he stood, jared.

he looked at me now and our eyes locked. then I felt this pull towards him, like he was all I cared about.

"hey" was all he said and I melted into his eyes.

"hi" I said blushing but I quickly turned around to shut and lock the door.

"ready to go?" he asked. before I could answer he grabbed my hand and I smiled. "is this ok?" he said holding up our hands.

"yes it is" I said while blushing a deeper red than I already was. before I knew it we were at the beach sitting down in front of the bonfire. he sat behind me with his legs on either side of me. then he pulled me back to his warm chest and snaked his hands around my waste. at that moment the elders came to the head of the fire and began the stories.

**reveiw;**

**lori'; x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**i dont own ;)**_

chapter 2-- your a what!?

as they finished up the old legends that I have heard a million times in my 18 years of life sam turned to me "bella can I tell you something" he asked a little worried.

"of course big bro" I said with a slight shake to my voice. he and jared could tell because sam made a face and jared pulled me closer to him.

"well bella I have to tell you that all the legends are true and me and the guys here and Leah are werewolves, and there is a friendly vampire coven just to the north of us. they only drink the blood of animals."

I sat there for 5 minutes staring at him wide eyed and mouth open in a little "o". "you're a what!?!?!?" I yelled at him.

he looked at me with a frightened face."bella please just try and keep an open mind" then jared spoke.

"there is also this thing called imprinting. only werewolves can do it. its when we find our soul mates. and I imprinted on you today.

"wait, you mean I have to be with you for the rest of my life and I don't even get a choice" I yelled as I got up and started running away.

I heard sam get up and stop jared. he told him to let me let this all sink in. but what sam doesn't know is I'm running away. I ran as fast and as long as I could.  
I knew I wasn't in la push anymore because I couldn't recognize the forest anymore. I started to get to a clearing so I ran faster through the woods. I knew sam and the pack would be looking for me by now because my watch says its 2 a.m. as I ran out into the clearing I saw a baseball game going on. All of a sudden I saw 7 people turn and stare at me. I was too scared to move. "great going bella your all alone in a place you don't recognize with 7 people you have never seen before"  
I said to myself. all of a sudden they started to walk towards me.

"hello my name is Carlisle. what your name?" the tall good looking blonde asked me.

"um, b-b-bella" I stuttered

the one named Carlisle could tell I was scared because I was shaking with freight.

he frowned then he said "I assure you bella we will not harm a hair on you head. we don't feed the way others of our kind do."

"wait what! you're the vampires my brother was talking about?" he frowned again because he realized I didn't know who he or his family were.

"well yes we are but we are civil. What do you mean the ones your brother was telling you about? how does he know us?"

that did it because I broke down and fell to my knees sobbing. then all of a sudden I have 7 sets of hands trying to calm me down. "please darling what the matter?"  
I heard a sweet lady say. I looked up to see the mother of the coven looking at me. she was so beautiful, and caring that how I could tell she was the mother.

I cried harder "why can't I just live in a n-normal world with n-no m-m-mythical care-matures. I find out I have a werewolf for a brother. I all of a sudden have a solvate that I can't even decide upon. and now I'm in a field with a bunch of friendly vampires" then I broke down again.

"did you say a werewolf for a brother?" I heard a tall, very muscular male with short brown hair. I just nodded.

"I found out today my brother is an "alpha" of some freaky pack of werewolves and I met this guy claiming to be my "solvate". I just met him today I don't even know him" the tears were starting to ease up. "am I in some kind of dream?" I asked and they all giggled.

"it seems that way doesn't it" I heard Carlisle say. "but unfortunately no your not" he sighed.

I just plopped on my butt and crossed my legs in front of me. they all looked at me and sat with me. "where do you live?" a gorgeous male asked. he had messy bronze hair and gold eyes. he was tall and muscular but not as much as the tallest male.

"la push with my brother and his wife" was all I replied.

"what happened to your parents" the woman like a mother asked.

"moms dead and I never knew dad" they all gasped.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't realize" the woman said again.

"may I ask your names?" I looked at them.

"well my name you know is Carlisle I am head of the coven, or you could call me the father of the coven" Carlisle said

"I'm ESE the mother as you call it of the coven" eSE the woman comforting me said.

"I can see that you remind me of my mother" I told her.

"I'm emmett the big barely of a guy said.

"hello" I nodded

"I'm Alice and we are going to be great friends" a little pixie like girl said and she hugged me. she was so tiny she looked so fragile.

"may I ask how you know that" I asked her with the biggest confused look on my face.

"oh sorry I forgot you don't know. I am a seer I can see the future. but the future isn't set in stone. it changes as people change their minds." she giggled at my facial expression. I just gaped at her.

"I'm rosalia" a beautiful blonde spoke. she was the only one not sitting probably because she didn't want to ruin that pretty white skirt she was in.

"I'm jasper I control emotions and can feel all the emotions a person gives off" jasper smiled at me.

I smiled back and said "wow that really cool" he just laughed and shook his head.

"and I'm Edward I can read thoughts" I just gasped and he laughed. I mean could he really hear what I was thinking.

he smiled and nodded. I just gasped. but then he had a puzzled look on his face. and asked me "how did you do that?"

"do what? I'm just sitting here"I told him.

"you blocked me out of your head. when you found out I could listen you didn't like it and put up a block so now I can't hear you" he looked puzzled.

"oh well I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I didn't know I did anything. I said back.

"and now I can here you again" he looked puzzled again then I remembered to look at the time.

"Oh Shit!" I yelled jumping to my feet it was nearly 5 a.m. "I have to go home I am so very sorry, but it was nice to meet you all" I hugged them all Edward being last and bid them goodnight. then I took off running towards home.


End file.
